Love Triangle
by Kairi.Lynn.Cullen
Summary: Edward thinks of a way to satify Bella without a chance of harming her, But will Jacob Agree? WARNING ExBxJ!
1. Idea

Hello Readers, I am going to say this, this is going to be a threesome story between the threesome relationship between Edward Bella and Jacob. This is after Bella relizes her feelings for Jacob after they kiss and Edward still hasnt given into her desires. With that said, don't read if you don't like this pairing, and so On to the story!

Bella's POV

It's been about a week since Jacob and I kissed, and its awkard to be around him knowing I indeed love him; not as much as I love Edward but still enough to make things different then before the kiss. I have been fighting with Edward alot lately, trying to get him to give into my depands for a...more physical relationship. I just want to be one with him.

Somestimes I will threaten to do it with Jacob, and he looks pained as he tells me to go ahead if that is what I would want. it really is tempting to give in to him when he tells me it is okay, because he still allows Jacob to visit me at his home and since he does that he knows about the kiss in more details then what I already told him; reading Jacob's mind and all. When Edward goes Hunting or is away for more then an hour or so, he takes me to the border and has me visit with Jacob knowing we will be alone together, but does this in hope I will do something to stop my complaints even if it would hurt him. I couldn't betray his love like that.

Today is just like every other day since that day, but today it is satuday and no school. So edward and I decided to go hang out in the medow under the sun since he knows how much I like how he looks in the sunlight...like a angel.

Laying there on his bare chest, he allowed me to unbutton his shirt; I drew circles in contentment. I looked up at him and he kissed me lips passionatly pulling me on top of him. He held me close as close as our clothed bodies would allow, I began to get some hope as he allowed his hands to roam over my body, lingering and messaging my breast through my shirt and rubing my over heated front area.

After about five minutes of his touching I moved my hands to touch him and unbutton his pants but he quickly stopped my hand and lifted me up as he stood onto his feet easily, in on swift motion. I was frustrated and completely annoyed now. Why does he get to "play" and get me all worked up and then just push me aside, I just can't handle it!

"Edward..." I purred standing and moving to kiss him as pasionatly as I could and pressing my body against him but he kissed back gaurdingly, hold me a little bit back from his body. Please...Bella, give me a chance to...calm..down" He said in between my fevernt kisses.

'I dont want you to calm down" I smirked as tried to deepen the kiss but he stepped back and shook his head.

"Love you know I wont..." he said giving me a sad smile.

"Oh come one Edward, you not going to hurt me, we will be FINE!" I said stumping my foot and folding my arms under my breast with an annoyed expression on my face.

Edward chuckled,"A tantum isn't going to help you right now...no is no" He smirked my favorite smile and came up to me kissing my forehead.

I looked at him with a frown painted on my face and then sternly said," I swear, I am going to turn to jacob, you know he could hurt me too, but he isnt afraid to if i would want him to!"

"If that is what you want..."Edward said trying not to show the hurt look on his face as he let me go and turned toward the trees" The suns going down, Charlie is going to be angry if I get you home too late...come on love..."

I sighed as I walked up behind him and he tossed me onto his back as he ran at inhuman speeds down from the medow into the woods and slowed as we entered the area where he parked his Volvo.

I sulked as he drove slowly to Charlies and watched as he looked over at me from time with a look on his face as if he was thinking about something. We pulled into the parking lot and he walked me to the door kissing me passionatly before I went to open the door.

Edward smirked," I'll be back after talking to Carlisle, I am going to need to discuss something with him." I noded and walked inside still sulking not saying anything to Edward as I slamed the door, let him see how mad I am at him for not giving into my wants.

Edward's POV

I knew I wasn't being fair about what I did in the feild today, but I just couldnt stop myself I wanted to explore a little, I knew it was risky, because If i lost control...who knew what would of happened. Driving home he thought to himself barely paying any mind to the road.

Today Bella was a little more mad then normal...she didn't even kiss me again before she went inside or say she loved me. Maybe she is serious about the Jacob thing...He sighed as he pulled into the parking gararge of his home. He sat thinking for a while.

He got out and went inside still pondering on todays events. He sat down on the sofa beside Emmett who looked bored watching a soap opera that Rose was watching.

On the television was a woman who was in loved with two men, one being her husband and the other her husbands best friend. She wanted them both and got into situations that had her cheating on her husband. It was tearing up their friendship. She then decided to set up a meeting with them both the same day at the same time at the same place. They all discussed things and how she felt and then it went on to them all agreeing to time behind closed doors together. As the scene went onto what interested Emm. And Idea occured to him.

I stood up so fast that Em jumped a little and couched on defensive mode, "Whats wrong!" He said looking around as Rose just looked at Edward like he sprouted two extra heads.

I grined and said "Nothing" And dashed out the front door not even bothering to tell them what was on my mind, I must talk to him now...see what he has to say about this...and he was off under the blueish white shine of the moon, faster then any human eyes could see. 


	2. The Talk

**Jacob's POV**

i was doing my normal run at night, making sure no leech's would be harming anyone on our side or bella, when i smelled it. there was a vampire at the border standing waiting, for what? what would a blood sucking leech want with one of us? well instead of pondering i ran, to the border. most likely it is edward...but maybe bella is with him.

I got to the border and sure enough, between the trees i could see the most annoying leech of all. i growled but transformed back to my human form, throwing on my turn up sweats when i could again. i then casually walked out to him with my all famous smirk on my face.

"What do you want leech?" when i looked into his eyes..._he seemed nervous? what the hell?_

"What i came to talk to you about mut, does make me slightly nervous, bur this is for bella."

_What could be for bella that makes him nervous and has to come to talk to me...?_ About to open my mouth but I shut it knowing the leech was in my mind again.

"0h course if you just talk to me for a while I'll figure the most apporiate way to ask for you...your help in the matter I came here for"

"Oh just spit it out, I don't have all night like you, I have to sleep." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, I have a plan to make Bella completly happy," _Hmm is he giving her to me for real?,_ he growled "Know I am not giving her to you mongrel, but I want stop you from touching her anymore." I raised my eyebrow curiously. _go on..._

"Well, Bella and I...as you know, can't do...anything well, sexual because I may loose control, and I'm so cold...she might not be abl...able to handle it being human, and she is getting extremely agitated with me...**dont think right now**! ok, so i got this idea, maybe, only doing sexual hours...we could, well, work at making bella happy..."

My mouth dropped open, _he wants me, to...to...do that with..bella. he gave me a stern look...well and him too. alot of things were rushing through my mind, being able to touch bella like that, to show her all i could be for her, to love him. i looked at his face as my thoughts vividly went through his mind, but he didnt flinch, huh...i dont think i could...if i have to..do anything..with..with it..._

Edward laughed, "Don't worry I won't be touching you either mongrel, only Bella, same for you."

I grinned, _this could be interesting, and what the hell, I'll give it a shot. I went to open my mouth again but Edward already knew I was agreeing to it so why say anything...stupid mind reading leech._

"so whats the plan to make this work..." I asked causally switching to a different foot, i couldnt stand like a statue like mr. made of stone over there.

Edward smirked," I'm going to ask her to meet "me" at the mall tommrrow since our class has things being done with blood again after lunch, I am going to leave and head there, i am sure you don't care about skipping so you meet me there before she does, and we will be hanging out like old buddies...that would make her happy...after a little while we will go to my place, carlisle will be at work, esme said she would be out shopping and the other guys will be at school, so we will be to ourselfs."

"Good plan leech" I grinned widely, then raised my hand to meet his, he clasped my hand with a smirk on his face, it felt like ice meets fire, or fire meets ice. this was going to be fun!

* * *

Yeah Yeah I know this one was short but the next chapter will be better! Please Review


End file.
